Byung Hun
Perfil thumb|370x370px *'Nombre artístico: ''L.Joe (엘조) * '''Nombre Real: '''Lee Byung Hun (이병헌) * 'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Actor, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''23-Noviembre-1993 (23 años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gunsan, Corea Del Sur. * '''Estatura: 1.71cm * Peso: '54Kg. * '''Tipo de sangre: '''A * '''Grupo Sanguíneo: '''O * '''Signo zodíacal: '''Sagitario. * '''Signo chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media ** '''Agencia en Japón: ' Universal D Mini Biografía Lee Byung Hun nació en Corea del Sur, el 23 de Noviembre de 1993 pero se mudó a Oregon cuando tenia 12 años y volvió a Corea a los 16 años. Su nombre artístico viene de L de Lee (su apellido) y Joe que es como lo llamaban en Oregon. L.Joe viajó a Corea con el consentimiento de su padre, sin que su madre lo supiera, para cumplir su sueño. Durante su época de trainee estuvieron a punto de operarle la rodilla por sus esfuerzos en el entrenamiento de baile. Demanda contra TOP Media El 9 de febrero, se reveló que el miembro de Teen Top había solicitado la terminación de su contrato exclusivo con su agencia, TOP Media, (el contrato de L.Joe con su agencia expirará en enero de 2018). Según un informe, la razón detrás de L.Joe y el conflicto de su agencia se debe a que la agencia interfiere con sus actividades personales, pero la razón que dio fue "obstrucción de actividades solistas" de parte de su agencia. El conflicto entre ambas partes parece haber comenzado el año pasado. Después de que la agencia escuchó el deseo de L.Joe de hacer un solo, según se informa, restringió sus actividades, causando un malentendido. Aunque él repetidamente fue contactado para aparecer en dramas, la agencia no hizo ninguna negociación para que se concretara. Se reveló que para un drama 'A', que contactó a L.Joe porque quería contratarlo y después de que se le ofreciera un salario que quedaba con su experiencia y reconocimiento, su agencia Media, pidió un salario 7 veces más que su anterior drama, y por consecuencia la oferta no se finalizó. Una fuente de TOP Media declaró: "Es cierto que L.Joe solicitó la rescisión del contrato, pero debido a que todavía queda tiempo en su contrato, esperamos que él continúe promoviendo los demás. Los otros cinco miembros renovaron sus contratos el año pasado en diciembre. Actualmente se están preparando para su regreso en marzo. Los miembros y la compañía esperan que L.Joe tenga un cambio de corazón ". Mientras tanto, se ha confirmado que TEEN TOP seguirá con 5 integrantes. Dramas *Everyday New Face (Webdrama, 2016) *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) *Magic Bottle (Naver TV Cast 2015) protagonista *Missing Noir M (OCN, 2015) Aparición Especial *Entertain Us (MNET, 2014) *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (TVN, 2014, cameo Ep.7) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010, cameo) *HAHANIO (SBS, 2008) *I Love You (2001, cameo) Peliculas * Trumpet on the Cliff (película de Corea-Japón) Programas de TV *'''2010: Kara Bakery (pre-debut) *'2010:' Star Cam (con Teen Top) *'2010:' MNET Scandal (con C.A.P) *'2011:' MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'2012:' MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012:' Weekly Idol (2 veces) *'2012:' MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013:' Wide M Open Studio *'2013:' Weekly Idol (2 veces) *'2013:' MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013:' MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (Octubre con Niel, ChunJi y ChangJo). *'2014:' MBC Idol Star Athletic Championship (con Ricky, ChangJo y ChunJi). *'2014:' Immortal Songs 2 (16/Agosto con Niel). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. *'2014:' After school club Ep 101 (con Teen Top) *'2014:' KBS Vitamin (con Niel y ChunJi, transmición el 1° de octubre). *'2014:' KBS A Song for You 3 (Ep.10 con Teen Top) *'2014:' ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmisión en vivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer ( con ChunJi y Niel, el 27 de septiembre) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP *'2014:' SBS Star King (con ChunJi y Ricky, grabaciones el 06/10/14) *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer ( con ChunJi y Niel. Grabación el 26/Octubre). *'2014:' MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre). *'2015:' Mnet 4 Things Show: Outrageous Interview (el Martes 27 de Enero, 6PM KST.). *'2015:' MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19 de Febrero) *'2015:' MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *'2015:' MBC Weekly Idol (Ep.188 - 04/03/15, con C.A.P, Niel y Ricky). *'2015:' MBC Every1 Match Made in Heaven Returns (Ep. 4-5) *'2015': Weekly Idol (24/06/15) *'2015': KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) *'2015:' KBS Yettie TV ( con C.A.P,ChunJi, Ricky y ChangJo) *'2015': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2015': KBS2 Immortal Song (con Niel, grabación 23/11/15) *'2016': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships Experiencia Composición: * 2014: ÉXITO mini álbum - LOVE U Composición y Letra: * 2014: Álbum Repackage 20's Love Two ÉXITO - I'm Sorry (Junto con C.A.P) * 2016: Red Point mini album - '''기다리죠 (Day after Day) Letras: * '''2013: Teen Top Class mini álbum - Rock Star (Rap, junto a C.A.P) * 2015: Natural Born mini álbum - Hot Like Fire * 2015: Natural Born mini álbum - 그 전화 받지마 (Please) (Junto a Niel y C.A.P ) * 2016: Red Point mini album: ' ** 사각지대 (Warnig Sing) ** Please, Don't Go (가지마) ** Day *'2011: 'BSQT CF (Marca de zapatos) *'2012: Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' sketcher (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) * 2015: Patrocinando a MWC (Military Watch Company) Colaboraciones * Oops - G.NA ft. Jung Il Hoon (Presentacion en vivo, de Inkigayo, sustituyendo a Ilhoon). * "Lady" - Niel (Parte del rap). * "Back To The Top - Stephanie Kim (2015) Curiosidades *Ex Grupo kpop: 'Teen Top. **'Posición: Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Sunset High School (Beaverton, Oregon) **Korea Arts High School * Especialidad: Piano, violín, composición musical, inglés. *'Familia:' Padre (Lee Sangkyu), Madre (Kim Hakyeon), Hermano mayor (Lee KyungHun, cinco años mayor que él). *'Apodos:' Mischievous Rapper, Byeongari (Pollito), Byunnie, GangJoe (dado por los Mc de Weekly Idol), ByungHoney, Honey93. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Hobbies:' Actuación, escuchar música y ver dramas. *'Modelo a seguir:' G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *'Mascotas:' Tiene dos perros como mascota; Dong & Kan. *'Fanclub: '''LJjangs. * Su comida favorita es el kimchi stew (Kimchi jjigae) (Comprobado en el programa MONCAST Snack video with TEEN TOP). * Su fruta favorita es la sandía, pero disfruta mucho de las fresas también, especialmente en granizados o bebidas. * Dice que su apodo favorito es "Honey". * L.Joe en una entrevista dijo que no le gusta el verano. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jong hwan de 100%. * Tiene dos lunares cerca al ojo izquierdo. *L.Joe era un estudiante modelo el tenia A (equivalente a 10). * Odia que le digan que es "''bajito". * Es llamado un chico cosplay, ya que tiene doble personalidad. *Vivió 5 años en Beaverton, Oregon, por lo que habla inglés (Se ha podido confirmar en mas de una ocasión). *Fue el miembro que menos entrenó antes del debut, su entrenamiento duró 8 meses y fue el último miembro a ser agregado al grupo. *Se hizo una cirugía Láser en los ojos, debido a que no tenía una buena vista. *Su nombre artístico viene de Lee, que es su apellido, y Joe que es como lo llamaban en Oregon, ya que a sus compañeros se les hacia difícil memorizar y pronunciar su nombre real. *Antes de ser miembro de Teen Top, soñaba con ser médico especializado en cirugía cardiotónica. * En un programa de Rising Brothers donde participaban junto con 100%, se reveló que L.Joe obtuvo un "Premio a la excelencia Académica" que solo lo reciben los estudiantes con buen rendimiento académico. * Es cercano a SohyunKwon So Hyun de 4Minute, Chan Yeol de EXO (asistieron a la misma escuela de música), DongWoo y L de Infinite, JeongMin de Boyfriend, Jin Woon de 2AM, Teo de Lunafly, Peniel de BtoB, Juniel y EunHyuk de Super Junior. * En un programa de radio revelo que cuando pequeño le gustaba una chica llamada "Belheen", que vivía cerca de él. * En Kiss The Radio, Niel dijo: "Cuando L.Joe se siente frustrado por algo, él viene a nosotros ''(refiriéndose a Niel y Ricky) ''y nos tira su temperamento." Y L.Joe contestó: "''Niel y Ricky están siempre a mi alrededor cuando estoy molesto. Son probablemente la razón por la que estaba molesto."'' * En Kiss The Radio L.Joe dijo que hubo una vez los regalos destinados al actor Lee Byunghun fueron enviado a su oficina sin querer. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dynamic Black" junto a Ki Kwang de B2ST/BEAST, Hoya de Infinite, Lee Joon y Jin Woon de 2AM. * Bailo "The Red Shoes" de IU junto a Ricky y C.A.P en uno de sus conciertos. * L.Joe se siente muy avergonzado por su estatura. Porque un día tuvo que ponerse de puntillas al lado de Chanyeol para poder hablar. * En Sukira le preguntaron con quién quisiera hacer un dueto y él respondió "Con Luna de F(x), ''ella también lo eligió como el idol masculino con quien le gustaría hacer un dueto en Weekly Idol. * Cuando vivía en EE.UU. se enamoró de una chica china. Gracias a ella se volvió fan de DBSK; Se escribían cartas una vez ella se había mudado pero luego perdieron el contacto. * Tiene acrofobia (miedo a las alturas). * L.Joe dijo que ya que no sabe cantar muy bien, tocaría "Marry Me" de Jason Derulo en el piano para su novia. * L.Joe dijo en el programa "Teen Top Never Stop In Guam" a través de un "Debate en grupo" que la edad no le importa, que sólo es un número. * L.Joe dijo: "''Suzy es la miembro con la que más me entiendo de miss A", porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlas tuvo una buena impresión de ella. * En la participación de L.Joe en el drama "Flower Grandpa Investigation Team" actuó como el estudiante de secundaria Uhm Siwoo. * No usa pijama, duerme con una camisa sin mangas y una calzoneta, debido a que según él "Se calienta fácilmente." * Le gusta la ciencia, encuentra interesante los experimentos, también la disección. * Chunji dijo que los miembros no tuvieron una buena primera impresión de L.Joe debido a que se unió al grupo poco antes de debutar y no sabían mucho de él. * Niel pensó que L.Joe era menor que él cuando se conocieron. * Niel dijo que L.Joe era el icono de la desgracia, ya que siempre le va mal en los juegos o competencias. * No es bueno en los deportes. * Según los demás miembros L.Joe muestra su cariño con golpes. * La canción llamada "LOVE U" que saldrá en el nuevo álbum de TEEN TOP "ÉXITO" está compuesta por el. * Para la revista "OSEN, entrevista en Hanbok" L.Joe dijo: "Comer pollo y ver televisión es lo que más me gusta." En su tiempo libre en el dormitorio juega juegos de roles, ve películas o dramas en la televisión y come platillos deliciosos. * En el KCON L.A se incluyo a L.Joe junto con Gong Chan(B1A4), Hong Bin(VIXX), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y Jin (BTS) como los visuales del concierto. * En el programa "Star JikJJik” de MBC Every1 pasó un episodio llamado “30 mejores ídolos visuales". Las clasificaciones se determinaron a través de la fisonomía, somatología e idoneidad para los programas, evaluados por un cirujano plastico, camarografo y el publico; en el cual L.Joe obtuvo el puesto 30, L de Infinite 12° y los primeros 5 fueron: 5° Minho de SHINee; 4° Choi Siwon de Super Junior; 3° Kim Hyun Joong; 2° Im Siwan de ZE:A y 1°Nichkhun de 2PM. * L.Joe le prestó dinero a C.A.P para que pudiera jugar a sus juegos. * Se enoja fácilmente cuando está cansado. * Los miembros no recuerdan por qué pelean con L.Joe, pero él si recuerda. * Jeongmin dijo que para él "ByungHun es un energizante de la vida." * Piensa casarse cuando esté un poco mayor (Respecto a la edad) en el programa de radio "Lee Sora Gayo Plaza" dijo "Me casaré cuando sienta que puedo manejar mi propia vida, por mí mismo. Entonces ahí podré casarme." * El tamaño del pie de L.Joe esta entre 25-25.5cm, y generalmente tiene problemas para encontrar calzado con el tamaño adecuado. * Cree que el mejor atributo de todo su cuerpo son los dos lunares debajo de su ojo. * Siempre carga las medicinas en su bolso. En especial las vitaminas que le compra su mamá. * Cuando asistía a la escuela en Oregon decía que la mejor manera para combatir el racismo era convertirse en un "Gangster asiático" y pelear con palabras. (L.Joe se toma muy en serio ser "gangster") * Desearía poder tocar la guitarra. * En una entrevista dijo que se sentía un verdadero hombre cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y se depilaba el mentón o el bigote. * Para su audición escribió la canción "Call Me Gangsta" fue con esa que se presentó, impresionando a las personas con su rap. * Escribió la canción "Fan" para el showcase en Japón. * Tuvo que audicionar 3 veces, por lo cual su lema es "La tercera es la vencida." * Aseguró que le han gustado varias chicas a la vez. * Sus padres al comienzo no habían aprobado su sueño de ser rapero. * Dijo que si volviera a nacer le gustaría hacerlo en cuerpo de mujer. * Tenía muchos amigos en Oregon, con los cuales siempre bromeaba. A veces tenía que defenderse porque las bromas podían salirse de control. * L.Joe pago toda la comida que sirvieron a su fans en el primer fanmeeting de "Missing" en Corea, esto fue resultado sobre una discusión del grupo, ya que sentían que debían darle algo a cambio a las Angels, así que L.Joe solo grito "Yo lo haré, yo pagaré la comida", mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. * En varias ocasiones se ha podido demostrar que L.Joe es muy bueno con los idiomas, incluso ha dejado en claro su interés por ello, para las giras es el encargado de interactuar más con los fans en el escenario. En latinoamérica se pudo notar parte de su español, en Europa para la gira del 2013 habló un poco de francés y alemán; además habla inglés fluido. * Su meta en la vida es escribir más de 100 canciones. * En una entrevista le preguntaron "¿Qué haría después de una ruptura difícil?" A lo que respondió: "Me diría a mí mismo: El tiempo cura las heridas." * El día que viva en su propia casa tratará de "Estar quieto dentro del hogar." * La canción "How I Am" de Kim Dong Ryul siempre lo hace llorar. * Para relajarse y controlar el estrés en distintas ocasiones admitió que paga a algún taxista para que lo lleve a dar una vuelta por algún puente. (Ama las vistas de los lugares altos). * Si pudiera tener un "Control remoto" le gustaría retroceder el tiempo para crecer. * Cuando le preguntaron "¿Qué haría si pudiera controlar a los demás miembros con un control remoto?" ''Respondió: ''"Callarles la boca a los demás miembros." * En una entrevista dijo que su "cabello se dañaba fácilmente" gracias a los tintes de cabello que utilizaba, no le gusta andar con el mismo color por mucho tiempo por lo cual siempre se está tiñendo el cabello cada 3 o 4 semanas, debido a esto siempre está haciéndose diferentes cortes o bien usando cremas hidratantes y lociones capilares. * Una vez una amiga muy cercana se confesó ante L.Joe y él le dijo que lo mejor era quedar como amigos para no arruinar la amistad, es muy tímido respecto a eso. * Aclaró recientemente que uno de sus sueños es convertirse en productor. Así podría escribirle canciones a los demás miembros y producir las canciones que ha escrito. * En el MV de "I'm Sorry" L.Joe se vistió de chica para representar a la figura femenina, apareciendo los primeros segundos junto con ChangJo. * Es muy cercano a Dong Lim de DMTN, tanto así que éste considera a L.Joe como "un hermano menor". * L.Joe tiene mucha admiración hacia Niel, en un reciente programa de variedades dijo "Pensándolo bien, mientras nosotros estamos en el dormitorio descansando... Niel siempre esta ocupado en algún programa, no importa si quiere ir o no, o si le gusta o no, siempre es la persona que llega muy tarde y duerme más tarde que nosotros, todo este esfuerzo lo ha hecho por Teen Top, estoy realmente agradecido con Niel." * L.Joe se unirá al elenco del show de variedades de romance MBC Every1 donde las celebridades se emparejarán. * En un reciente episodio de Weekly idol (NIEL & TEEN TOP, episodio número 188) Doni y Coni realizaron una encuesta abierta, mediante la cuál se decidió quién es el integrante más atractivo en Teen Top y según el público L.Joe ocupa el primer lugar. * En el programa "Match made heaven in returns" confesó que era virgen. * L.Joe reveló que se fija demasiado en los pómulos, dice que le parecen muy bonitos. * L.Joe escogió a Yoo In Na como su tipo ideal. Él dijo: "Por un tiempo, he considerado a Yoo In Na Noona como mi tipo ideal". * El 2 de Julio del 2015 L.Joe fue elegido como protagonista principal masculino para para el web drama "Magic Lamp". Dicho drama es una fantasía romántica mezclada con algo de comedia sobre un amor cariñoso entre una pareja joven. L.Joe tomará el personaje de "Gong Byung Man", un chico inocente con unilaterales sentimientos por el personaje femenino llamado 'Sori'. El personaje protagonista femenino es desempeñado por la actriz Kang Sung Ah. También uniéndose al elenco Kim Do Kyun de la banda de rock "Baekdusan". La trama girará sobre el protagonista masculino (Gong Byung Man) Buscando una lámpara mágica que le concederá 3 deseos y él utilizará esa oportunidad para conseguir a la chica de sus sueños. La filmación se iniciará pronto y se fija para ser transmitida por Naver TVCast. * L.Joe ha tenido el cabello de varios colores, menos azul y verde. (Lo ha tenido azul, para el high kick, world tour ÉXITO cortó su cabello y lo tiñó en azul oscuro. Y el verde oscuro comenzó a tenerlo al finalizar la gira por ciertos países en europa en el 2014. Dichas fotografías fueron subidas a su instagram oficial con las palabras 'GREEN' tiempo después 'BLUE', lamentablemente y por inconvenientes borró su cuenta.) L.Joe ha experimentado con una gama de colores a lo largo de su vida, desde rojo, azul, verde, morado, rosado, rubio (siendo éste el color mas neutro para él, puesto a que según él se ve mejor rubio), rubio platinado, gris, café, negro, negro azulado, multicolor, entre otros. * Al principio L.Joe haría fan service como pareja de Ricky, pero luego lo abandonó por ChunJi diciendo que ChunJi cantaba mejor y Ricky estuvo a punto de llorar. * El 2 de Julio del 2015 L.Joe eliminó su segunda y única cuenta en uso en twitter (@angeljoe1123 cuenta que había creado exactamente 1 año atrás (02/07/14) y anunció en su primer cuenta @ljoeljoe1123) como se había comunicado por C.A.P a través de un comunicado para evitar inconvenientes con respecto al rumor de Niel. Un día antes borró su cuenta en instagram (@Teentopangeljoe) debido al mismo asunto. * Su personaje de tv (Caricatura) favorito es Bart Simpson, tiene mucha ropa con la imagen del personaje o accesorios; desde protectores para su celular hasta sudaderas o calcetines. * Ocupa el puesto número 4 en la lista de "Los idols más pequeños según estatura". * L.Joe hará su debut en la pantalla grande, ya que fue elegido como el protagonista principal masculino para la película de coreana/japonesa''' "Trumpet on the Cliff".''' * Participo en el programa de citas Match Made in Heaven Returns donde escogio a Nicole como su pareja final. * Para el comeback de Teen Top con "Red Point" L.Joe aseguró que se estaba esforzando para subir de peso, por lo que aumentó de 50 a 54kg y su meta es llegar por lo menos a 56kg. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Ufo Oficial *Instagram Galería Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor